


Expectations

by StrangeBrooch



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, a little bit of time lord telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBrooch/pseuds/StrangeBrooch
Summary: Jamie's travels through time and space have taught him that reality only rarely aligns with his expectations. Acting on an impulse (albeit one he's been nursing for rather longer than he's likely to admit), Jamie kisses the Doctor, and they both find it to be a little more than they'd bargained for.
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Expectations

Jamie didn't really know what he should have expected. He'd fantasized, certainly, but never really settled into figuring out what it might actually be like. He also hadn't exactly planned on this, either.

All he knew was they'd been running.

It had been dangerous, like it so often was, and then whatever the Doctor had done with those wires in those machines had somehow done the trick, and suddenly they weren’t in danger anymore. Suddenly everyone was safe, and it was over. Jamie knew the Doctor was clever, knew they often got out of scrapes like this thanks to his scientific tinkering or shrewd negotiations or some other relatively unassuming means, but that didn't mean he wasn't still sent for a loop every now and again from the whiplash of such a dangerous situation suddenly evaporating.

Right now his head was still reeling, his heart still beating twice as fast as it ought to be, and nothing about the windswept, victorious, gently laughing Doctor standing beside him did anything at all to disperse the adrenaline that had built up inside him.

And so Jamie had kissed him.

He hadn't known what to expect, but if he had posited a guess, he would have thought that the amount of times he'd found himself idly wondering what the Doctor's lips might feel like would mean that he wasn't quite so shaky about it if or when it finally happened. And yet, here he was.

As he pressed his lips against the Doctor's, Jamie felt as if his whole body had come over in fiery, prickly points of electricity. He'd gotten shocked before plenty of times, helping the Doctor with electrical wires and not being careful enough about what he held in the same hand, and now he found himself quite frustratingly reminded of that same feeling - he was somehow at once frozen and trembling inside of that paralysis, every nerve ending a live wire sparking with the energy that ran through his body from each point of contact with the Doctor. His breathing came in shallow, uneven gasps, his mind and heart racing with each other and tripping over themselves so that hardly any time at all had passed when he finally found it in him to pull himself away again - not that he could put much distance between himself and the Doctor with his arm having wound itself around the other man's shoulders when he wasn't paying attention to it.

Out of breath, his knees more than a bit wobbly, Jamie blinked up at the Doctor.

"I've thought of that before," he found himself announcing, desperately trying to explain, but for all that he was a scrambled mess of thoughts and emotions and just _energy_ of an indefinable sort, the Doctor seemed completely nonplussed.

"Well, I rather hoped you might have, seeing how you just flung yourself at me," he said evenly, brushing down his coat and daring to actually look more put together than he usually did, now of all times, when Jamie felt like his mind and body had been taken over by a hurricane.

"I mean, this isn't the first time I've thought of doing that, so I don't know why I'm all--"

"Nervous?"

"I'm not nervous!" Jamie exclaimed, but his hands - one of which was still very much on the small of the Doctor's back - were both trembling slightly, and his words came out riding on the back of a shaky laugh. The Doctor didn't bother arguing with him and instead took Jamie's free hand in both of his own, looked down at it for a moment, then raised it to his lips and kissed it before cradling it to his own chest and holding it there.

"Just breathe, darling, and we'll get through this together." His eyes twinkled at Jamie and for a moment he found the suggestion that he could _breathe_ with the Doctor having just called him _darling_ ridiculous, but the press of his hand between the Doctor’s own and his chest grounded him somewhat, and he found himself matching his breaths to the rise and fall of his friend's chest before he even thought about it. "My fault, I'm afraid. Although if you will grab a Time Lord by his contact points and kiss him, when he's already quite attached to you, you should expect there to be a bit of a lingering psychic connection."

"A psychic connection?" Jamie had heard the Doctor talk about psychic things before, but right now his mind was stuck on _connection_.

"Quite right, too. I'm trying to use it to calm you down a bit, not that I'm doing a very good job of it - I'm sure the double beat makes it a little harder for you to tell, but my hearts are quite as much aflutter at the moment as yours is, I assure you."

Jamie vaguely understood - perhaps, he realized, because he was also seeing subconsciously into the Doctor's mind - that he was being asked to pay attention to the pulsing underneath his fingertips, so he did - for about three seconds, before he made the mistake of glancing down from the Doctor's face to his chest, and on the way got somewhat distracted by the view of the Doctor's neck afforded by their proximity and his ill-fitting collar. Jamie's breath hitched again, quite against his will, and his ever-wandering hands tangled themselves in the loose fabric near the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, you can feel that too?" The Doctor's question confused him a bit, and whatever mental connection they were sharing did nothing to clear it up, so it distracted Jamie just a hair.

"Eh?"

"My desire to kiss you again. I seem to be able to feel it reflected back at me at the moment, can't you?"

"Aye, but," Jamie glanced down briefly at his hands quite truly fisted in the Doctor's clothes - and when had the other hand gotten there anyway? - and managed to pull his eyes back up to the Doctor's face again, because it was important he mention this, "that's not me feeling your thoughts and agreeing with them, that just happens to be what I'm thinking right now, on my own."

"Oh. Well, it might be you're having difficulty distinguishing, I suspect this kind of connection is rather new for you, takes some getting used to."

"No, it's definitely my own thought," Jamie said, and even as he spoke, he caught himself becoming transfixed with watching the Doctor's lips. He bit down on his own lower lip unconsciously, and then he noticed that he could feel the Doctor go through almost exactly the same mental process, but with his own mouth as the object of admiration this time.

"Oh, well it can be terribly difficult to parse out things like this, particularly in a situation where we're so . . . suitably matched." Jamie watched - and felt - the Doctor give up on trying to maintain what he considered a polite level of eye contact and let his gaze settle entirely on Jamie's lips as their heads inclined slowly towards each other again. "Of course, if you're sure--"

They were kissing again, and neither and both of them had started it, and Jamie could feel his own thrill and satisfaction mirrored and redoubled and reflected back in the Doctor's mind and it all swirled within him, rather more invigorating than he'd have expected, but then, he'd never really known what to expect in the first place.

 _And_ , either he or the Doctor thought, and they'd sort it out later but right now it didn't really matter which, _he couldn't have imagined it would be this nice anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on some longer/hopefully better fics for these two but I wrote this one randomly one night about a month ago & let's face it, I love them too much to not post something I have that's complete.
> 
> I also realized after the fact that the doctor calls himself a time lord in this - does that make it a 6b story or does it happen earlier and jamie's just too flustered to clock it? who knows? not me lol


End file.
